


Krylyshki

by Zhenya71



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mutant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Manip for a mutant AU I'm working on. Hopefully, part one will be posted soon.





	Krylyshki

 

  


[Larger Image](https://i.imgur.com/kVDsyiW.png)


End file.
